The Twins With A Secret
by InfiniteHeartt
Summary: The Kiyoshi twins are new students at Ouran High School. They meet the Hitachiin twins and the pair of twins start to fall for each other. But, what happens when Hikaru and and Kaoru find bruises and start noticing dark circles on the twin girls? Are the Kiyoshi sisters keeping a secret?


Name: Natalie Nicole Kiyoshi (Older Twin)

Name: Claire Marie Kiyoshi (Young Twin)

Age: 15

Birthday: June 15th

Hair: Black hair that reaches a little bit pass their shoulders. Bangs are straight across the face. (Before Haruhi cut her hair. Her old hairstyle)

Eyes: Claire - Icy Blue

Natalie - Emerald Green

Likes: Claire - (She's very shy and is creative) Likes to draw, and write poems in her notebook. Likes to listen to music, and likes to dance. Likes to eat Italian food and anything spicy.

Likes: Natalie - (She's very outgoing and lazy) Likes to draw and write stories. Likes to play the piano and likes to sing. Likes to eat sweets like Italian food and anything spicy.

My first story! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer : I do not own OHSHC**

* * *

During Study Hall

Claire's P.O.V.

_'Whenever I see you, I get butterflies_

_I lose my mind when I look into your hazel eyes,_

_When other girls talk to you, I want you to be mine. _

_I like you so much, I wish you'd notice me, Sempai'_

I saw Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru walking towards my twin and I. I quickly write the last words to my poem and close my notebook. It would of have been weird if he saw that. "Hey Claire Bear!" Kaoru Said. Claire Bear? I thought. "Hey Nat-Cat!" Hikaru says to my twin sister, Natalie. "Guys just leave them alone." Haruhi Said. The twins both frowned, but not for long.

They both smirked and nodded. Next thing I knew Kaoru was sitting next to me and Hikaru was sitting next to Natalie. "So... Kaoru started. "What do you write in your notebook?" I told him that it was private stuff. I looked up at the clock and the bell rang. I got all my books and papers and knowing me, I tripped over a banana.

All my stuff was scattered across the floor. Natalie was helping me get all my papers and books. She asked "Where's your notebook?" I panicked. What if someone knew that I have a kinda sorta crush on Kaoru? I bolted out of the classroom and opened my locker. A paper crane fell out of my locker and on the wings it said unfold. The note said...

"If you want your notebook back, come to the abandoned Music Room #3 after school.

- Anonymous

I slammed my locker shut and my sister asked me "What's wrong?" I showed her the note. Natalie spoke and said "We need to find this person and teach them a lesson on why they're not suppose to steal my baby sister's notebook."

Natalie's P.O.V.

I can't believe someone would steal my sister's notebook. I don't even know what's in it. Whenever I try to take a peek, she'll start to get angry and not talk to me. I learned that the hard way. Anyways Claire and I walked to class. We were only a couple minutes would of gotten in trouble, but since we were the new students (and this was the fifth day here) the teacher let us get away with it. I started to tune her out and opened my notebook.

I started to sketch. I wasn't feeling that creative so I just drew a rose and colored it blue. (Hikaru's flower is a blue rose.) I have drawn many roses before. (Like, pink ones and orange ones.) But this drawing had so many little details that the others did not. I finished coloring the green stem of the rose and closed my notebook and I see my sister is reading. I tried to peek to see what book but she glared at me. I turned behind us and I see Hikaru and Kaoru with Haruhi in the middle of the two. I didn't even notice them. Hikaru looked up from his work and he smiled. I smiled back. I turned around until someone tapped my shoulder. I turn back around and Hikaru passes me a note.

Hey Nat-Cat! Do you want to hang out at lunch?

I wrote back.

Um... Sure! But is Kaoru going to hang out with Claire? I don't want her to feel lonely. Then I pass the note to Hikaru.

The bell rang and Hikaru walked up to me and said sure with that heartwarming smile of his. I feel happy with him. I look around for Claire but I couldn't find her. I asked Haruhi and she told me that Claire is already at lunch. Hm... That's weird. Usually we walk together, but whatever. She's just probably worried about her notebook. I spot Hikaru and walk to him. "Ready to go?" I asked him. He takes my hand and our fingers interlock. I blushed and took that as an answer.

Lunch Time

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I was walking to lunch and saw Natalie and Hikaru walking together. "Hey Kaoru!" I heard Natalie say. I asked them, "Where's Claire" And they both shrugged. Natalie told me about the whole notebook story and I smirk. When we walked in the cafeteria, I immediately spot Claire sitting all by herself. I walk up to the table and said "Hi." She waved to me and I didn't even a simple Hi. I sat down and try to make eye contact with her but she just avoids my eyes. I caught a glimpse of her face though.

Her eyes were puffy and red, but I couldn't really tell. Claire was wearing a hoodie over her head. "Hey! Is anything wrong?" I ask her. She shook her head to the left and then to the right. Okay, something was obviously wrong. I looked over at Natalie and she must of seen Claire's lack of talking. Natalie whispers to me "I'm going to talk to Claire." I nodded and soon they left the cafeteria.

Claire's P.O.V

My sister walked over to me and told me "We should talk about why you're not talking." I nod and walk out of the cafeteria with her. "So sis," she says, "What's Wrong?" I try to speak but nothing comes out. There is a huge lump in my throat, preventing me to talk. I'm on the verge of tears. And after countless minutes the tears just come pouring out like a waterfall. Natalie hugs me and tells me everything's going to be alright. But it's not. I know it isn't. After I stop crying, I told my sister why I didn't want to talk. I said "Dad called me."

She immediately understood. They were coming home on Saturday, and I didn't want them too. I cried for several more minutes until the bell rang. I went to the bathroom and I looked like a circus clown. My mascara was running and my eyeshadow was everywhere. I cleaned my face and put more make-up on, covering my really dark circles. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and left the bathroom.

After School

Natalie and I met each other in the hallway and walked together to the Music Room. We stopped and looked at the huge door. We look at each other and each took a deep breath. I reach for the golden door handle, and as soon as I open the door, red rose petals flew at our faces. "Welcome." I hear seven boys say. The boys were dressed up like they were in Alice in Wonderland. A blond haired guy, wearing a Mad Hatter costume walked up to us. He took Natalie's hand and kissed it. "So my dear princesses. What are you doing here?Would you like to request a host? My name is Tamaki Suoh and I'm the princely type." "Um... No." My sister says. "We were here because someone stole my notebook." I manage to choke out. Everyone's head turn and look at Hikaru and Kaoru. Hey! "Why do you blame us?" They both say. "Okay. Okay. So we stole it but it was Kaoru's idea." Hikaru says. I look at Kaoru giving him the most hatred face I could.

He walks up to me and whispers in my ear "Come over here." I walk over to where he put my notebook. He almost gives my notebook when he asks me "Who's the poem was about." "What poem?" I ask him. I knew I couldn't fool him. "You know the one I'm talking about Claire Bear." He said while smirking. I told him "The poem was about no one and I just like to write poems." Of course he didn't believe me and puts his hand on my chin, lifting it. He brings his face closer and we were only inches away from kissing. I felt that my heart was pumping so fast that everyone could hear it. I was about to faint. Kaoru asked me again who the poem was about and said that it was about him.

He grinned from ear to ear. He let go of my chin and gave me my notebook back. I grabbed my sister away from Hikaru and I left with embarrassment. We went home and I look through my notebook to make sure that none of the pages were ripped out or ruined. I opened my notebook and two paper hearts fell out. One heart said Natalie and the other said Claire. We unfolded it and Natalie had Hikaru's number and I had Kaoru's. I went ahead and texted him.

To Kaoru: Hi!(:

To Claire: Hey.(; So there is a pool party tomorrow at Tamaki's house. Do you want to go?

I looked at my sister and she says "I don't want to go." I can understand why. She doesn't want anyone to see our bruises.

To Kaoru: I'm sorry but no.):

To Claire: Please! It would be so much fun.

I told Natalie that Kaoru was practically begging me. She said that Hikaru was doing the same. We just couldn't take it anymore and we both said yes.

To Kaoru: Um... Okay. I guess.

To Claire: You'll be fine. Remember to wear bathing suits tomorrow.(; and I'll text you Tamaki's address later.

To Kaoru: Okay. Goodnite.(:

The conversation ended there. I told my sister to tuck our little brother into bed. And I was glad that my parents weren't home. For once I fell asleep with a piece of happiness today.

The Next Day

Natalie's P.O.V.

I woke to my phone ringing to the song "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri. I picked it up and see who the caller i.d. was. It was Hikaru, of course. It was only 8:00 a.m. and the party starts at 12:00 p.m. Anyways I picked it up.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey! What are you going to wear today? I want us to match."

"Hikaru, you do realize it's only 8:00 in the morning and you want me to pick my outfit out even though I just woke up."

"Yes, yes I do. Pick your outfit out."

"Okay, Hikaru. I will at 9:30."

I hung up on him and fell back asleep until the maids woke me up. It was 9:25. They told me that breakfast was being serve very soon. I woke Claire up and surprisingly she was easy to wake up today. We went downstairs and ate breakfast. My sister and I finished eating and we went upstairs.

I went upstairs and it was 10:00. Might as well pick clothes now. I check my phone and I got five missed calls. Three from Hikaru and two from my Dad. Crap, Dad is going to kill me. I remember the first time I didn't pick up his phone call. I got punch in the eye. I had to use so much make-up to cover it. Anyways I didn't bother to call him. Claire and I went to our huge walk-in closet. "Hmm... What to wear today?" I ask my sister. I put my hand on my chin and look at all our cute bathing suits. "Ah! I got one!" Claire says.

She pulls out an icy blue bathing suit. It had white polka dots on it. It looked super cute on her and it matches her icy blue eyes. I wore the same bathing suit except mine was an emerald green color. We used make-up to cover up our bruises. There wasn't much to cover since our parents haven't been home for three weeks. We both wore jean shorts and Claire wore a shirt that says Never Give up while I wore a shirt that said "Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end." -Ed Sheeran. (AN: My favorite quote!) We both paired our outfit with white flip-flops and sunglasses. As I finished wearing my clothes I get a text from Hikaru.

To Natalie: Hey, Kitten. So what are you wearing.

To Hikaru: Why do you even want to match?

To Natalie: Because I need to match with my little Nat-Cat!

To Hikaru: Fine! I'm wearing an emerald green bathing suit with a shirt and jean shorts over it.

To Natalie: Great. I just bought a new pair of green swimming trunks about two weeks ago. See you at 12. Nat-Cat(;

My sister and I leave in our limo. We wave goodbye as the limo drives away. We reach Tamaki's house at 11:50 and realize that he didn't live that far away from us. We get out of the car and Tamaki greets us. "Hello my his little princesses" I didn't mine but Claire on the other hand said "I am going to punch you so hard you would have to stay at the hospital for a whole month. I never knew my sister was that violent. Tamaki led us to the pool and we see that we were very early. The only people that were there were the Host Club and a few girls. I feel someone hug me from behind. I tried not to yelp when he hugged me in a spot where the bruise hurt like crap. He let go out me and I said "Hi", to him. He smiled. I felt like I was going to melt on the inside. He just fills me with happiness.

Claire's P.O.V.

I feel someone hugging me from behind. "Hey Princess." He whispers in my ear. I was going to punch him but I couldn't. I mean, it was Kaoru. The party started and Natalie and I walked over to the pool chairs and started to tan. "Do you need help putting on the suntan lotion?" I hear Kaoru say. "Oh my god. You're such a perv. And no is the answer." My sister says the same. I was resting with my sunglasses on when I feel water splash on to Natalie and I. "WHAT THE HELL!" My sister and I exclaimed. We took our sunglasses off and see Hikaru and Kaoru with waterguns. My sister and Hikaru ran off to have a watergun fight while I'm stuck with Kaoru. I crossed our arms and glare at him.

"Awh. Does my little Claire Bear afraid of water? I thought Nat-Cat was scared of water." Kaoru teased. I pushed him in the water and as he falls he takes my hand with him. I got up and I'm completely drenched in the water. I got out of the water and back to the chairs grabbing a towel but all the towels were gone from our chair. "Here. You can use my towel." I hear someone say. He wraps his arms around my waist and wraps the towel around us. He puts his chin on my shoulder and we stay like that for a couple minutes. We finally separate when we see our twins coming.

Natalie and I continue to tan when we hear the Hitachiin twins. "Why do you have bruises on your back?" They both ask. Natalie and I look at each other in shock. The make-up must of come off when we didn't notice. "Um... We both fell down the stairs the other day." I said. For once, they actually believe me. "Hey, Natalie do you want to get some refreshments?" Hikaru says. Natalie nods and they go to the cooler full of drinks. Kaoru and I were talking until a girl walked up to us. "Um... Hi, Kaoru-Senpai." "Hey Ayame!" Kaoru says.

He starts talking to her and it was like he didn't know I was even there. I don't know why but I have this weird feeling in my body. Was I jealous of Ayame?I couldn't be. I mean I don't like Kaoru. Do I? I got up and went into the house to eat snacks. I went into the refrigerator and grabbed a . After I drank it I crushed the can and angrily threw it into the trash can. "Is something bothering you?" Kyoya says. I turned around and saw Kyoya. I didn't even know he was in the room. "No. Nothing at all. I just need to know where the snacks are. That's all." I say. He closes his laptop and leads me to the snack room. Omg! It was like snack heaven. Thins mints and cookies and even cake!

"Um.. Thanks Kyoya for leading me here." I grabbed a box of thin mints and a couple of cookies. I tried to leave the room but Kyoya was blocking the way. He grabs my hand and pin my shoulders to the wall. His face was so close to mine. At that moment Kaoru walks in. Great! I thought. "Oh. Am I interrupting? I'm sorry. I'll just leave." Kaoru ran out of the door and fled somewhere. "No Kaoru!" I say, outloud. Kyoya lets go of my shoulders and I ran trying to find Kaoru. I found him sitting by himself at a table. "Hey." I say. "Hi. Did you liked making out with Kyoya?" He mumbled. "What? I didn't hear you? Is my little Kaoru jealous?" I teased at him. "No..." He says. "If you won't admit your jealous then I will. When I saw you with Ayame, I got a bit jealous. I mean, you gave her a look that you never gave me." I said. "Look, Kaoru says, I'm a host so it's kinda my job to keep girls happy and entertain. Besides nobody could be better than you." I smile and we go outside. It's already dark outside.

A gust of wind blows at me and I shiver. Kaoru see me and says "Why don't you go inside and get my hoodie. It's in the room where your clothes is in." I go into the room and I meet Natalie. "Hey sis!" I say to her. "Hey!" She says back. We put our clothes on and I reach for Kaoru's hoodie and Natalie does the same to Hikaru's hoodie. We both leave and we see Hikaru and Kaoru. We all sit by the campfire and I sat in Kaoru's lap while Natalie sits in Hikaru's. We sing campfire songs, tell scary stories, and make s'mores. Tamaki tells me that our limo is here and we have to leave. I was walking with Kaoru to the limo. We were holding hands for the first time. As we reach our limo I turn to Kaoru. I smile at him and hug him. My head is resting on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. So calm and relaxing. I whisper to him "Thanks... For a great day." I look at him and he quickly kisses me on the lips. I smiled from ear to ear and for some reason I couldn't stop smiling. I touch my lips and the tingling feeling wouldn't go away. My sister and I get inside the limo, waving goodbye to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Natalie's P.O.V

Today was an awesome day. I check my phone and I got six missed calls from my Dad and ten text messages.

To Natalie: Where the fuck are you guys?

To Natalie: When you guys come home we are going to settle some shit.

To Natalie: Fucking whores. Spending time with boys at a party.

To Natalie: I am going to beat the fuck out of you and you sister.

The messages went on. I was going to show Claire but she fell asleep. We soon arrive home and I saw our Dad at the front porch. Oh god please help. He came down and dragged my sister and I by our hair out of the limo. The limo driver didn't see us get dragged out. He was too busy checking his phone. I scream out in pain. Begging my Dad to let go but they wouldn't. We are soon in our house. "Where are all the maids and butlers?" I ask. He didn't answer. "Now, my Dad starts, Why haven't you guys been working?" "B-Because we lost our job. N-Now we need a new one." I stammer. " "A NEW ONE?" Our father explodes.

My father took me and threw me onto the ground with such force. Then he kicks me on the does the same to my sister. Then, he whisper to us "Please find a new job for me. Okay?" We both nod. He left and my sister and I get up. We yelp out in pain every time, we walk. we managed to get to our room somehow. I collapsed into bed, not even bothering to change. Claire and I decide to sleep together today. She was crying and we were a mess. None of this. None of it will ever get better! My Dad is always drinking alcohol and doing drugs. After our Mom left, he has gone downhill. I don't even know how we are living in this house. Or even how we are this rich. Claire and I have to work everyday in order to pay the rent. While our Dad does nothing. NOTHING! I smell the relaxing scent on Hikaru's hoodie and I cried myself to sleep...

* * *

First Chapter Is Done! Please Review! Also this is my first story so don't hate!

-InfiniteHeartt


End file.
